


【柚天】日常甜

by Jiaqi1207



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaqi1207/pseuds/Jiaqi1207
Summary: #补档





	【柚天】日常甜

**Author's Note:**

> #※沙雕爱情故事
> 
> 本来想一发完，但为了证明我真的没萎🙃🙃，搞长的！！
> 
> ※沙雕技术宅天×日常重度ooc花样滑冰男单选手牛[冗长又精辟的人设？？]
> 
> 时间线，埼玉世锦赛开始前一段儿叭，后面慢慢推。
> 
> ※没人看我顺着网线捶死留评的各位  
[我知道谁在那条lof底下留评了]
> 
> ※由于本人懒，全世界都在说中国话
> 
> ※上升的话就不要怪我杀🐴精英不请自来了哦~

1.  
“啊呀，你听说了吗？场馆工作人员里来了一个超可爱的男孩子哦，年纪小小的，笑起来有两颗虎牙，太可爱啦！！”

“啊啊啊，我知道我知道，我今天在冰场看到他过来啦，好可爱啊，他看见我还朝我笑啊啊啊，腼腆的样子好可爱~”

“啊？他朝你笑了？！好羡慕啊，这么可爱的男孩子谁会这么幸运啊……”

“嘻嘻嘻，我啊！！”

……

女孩子们激动中带着些羞涩的话传进了和她们擦肩而过的羽生结弦耳里，那些声音像风铃被风吹动的声音，碰撞发出清脆声响，即使远走还觉得余音绕梁，可是羽生结弦没在意这些，他一听那个“可爱的男孩子”就在心里臭屁的想：可爱？怎么可能有我们家博洋可爱？好久不见博洋想他想他想他……然后又迅速进入依萍状态，表情变化之快，把身边的队友吓得以为出什么事儿了，颤颤巍巍的开口：

“羽……羽生？你没啥事儿吧？怎么的突然脸色不好？”

羽生结弦撇撇嘴，委屈的说：“想我们家天天了……我好久没有看见他啦”

“啥？？啥天？？” 队友嗅到了惊天大八卦的味道。

羽生结弦意识到自己说了什么，又想到自己家大宝贝害羞不敢见人的表情，马上歪头一笑，试图用可爱掩饰一切：“没，没啊，哈哈哈”想了想又觉得这样对队友不好，补了一句：“下次在和你说叭，上冰啦。”说完飞一样的往冰场去了，徒留队友一人一副“我知道了什么”的表情在原地，愣了几秒，队友掏出手机，在某个不知名群里：

[！！！各位不得了了！！羽生结弦好像有女朋友了！！哦，好吧也可能是男朋友]

[？？？]

[？？？]

[？？？]

[不行！！我还没有找到！！他怎么可以！！]

……

队友一句话把大家都炸了，羽生结弦在冰场上顿时觉得自己后背凉凉，哦不，是全身凉凉，好像自己被透视镜看的连底裤都不剩似的。他有些艰难的转过头，看到的是很多双还没来得及撤回的灼灼目光，羽·非常疑惑·生·我做什么了·结·发生什么呜呜呜我要博洋·弦挠挠头：“你们看我干什么？衣服上有东西吗？？”

队友双手交叉在胸前沉沉开口：“你衣服上是没有东西，但是我知道你心里有东西了。”

2.

被磨到最后放弃挣扎的羽生结弦靠在挡板旁，摆摆手说：“你们别搞我了，我就是谈了个恋爱嘛，而且这件事我之前就说过啊……”

“你比我先了呜呜呜呜”

“你哪里说了？？”

“我真的有说啊，好吧就算我没说，那也不是我不告诉你们，是他不爱见人害羞啦”羽生结弦拿出最后的杀手锏。

本来以为可以完美跳过这个话题了，没想到大家一听“他不爱见人害羞啦”兴致更浓了，一下子又叽叽喳喳的说开来：

“害羞？？你女朋友这么可爱的？？”

“哇哦，真想见一见啊”

“羽生君什么时候可以带给我们看一看呀，肯定是一个很可爱的女孩子！！”

……

“不是可爱的女孩子，是超可爱的男孩子哦！” 听着大家这样七嘴八舌的讨论自己可爱的男朋友，羽生结弦眉眼间不经意染上一层温柔，笑吟吟的对着大家 。

转回目光，看着笑成痴汉的羽某，不愿透露姓名的某男单表示：“算了大家幸♂福就好。”

羽生结弦靠着挡板听他们在那里说，差点错过了电话，猛的回头才发现手机已经孤零零的响了好久了，伸出手接起电话，眼角眉梢都是笑意：“天天你终于给我打电话啦~”边说边走的远点，听着对方的声音，连走路都变得轻快起来。站在不远处的金博洋看着羽生结弦手肘撑在挡板上，笑的一脸荡漾的和他打电话的模样，瞬间觉得自己来做这个工作人员太值了！！没忍住说话大了点，在偌大的场馆里荡起了微弱回音。金博洋只见低头打电话的羽生结弦顿了一下抬头，四目相对。好像电视剧慢镜头一样。

他俩啥也没说。

最后金博洋拿着电话招招手，不好意思的挠挠头，走进，双手也撑在挡板上，像小孩一样歪歪头笑道：

“羽哥你可想死我啦！！”

羽生结弦看看手里的电话又看看近在咫尺的心上人，一时竟是无语凝噎，然后又像花一样荡漾开笑颜：“博洋你真的来啦！！你……你是来做工作人员的吗？”

“对对对，我都答应你了嘛，那就肯定回来啊……哎呦？！你别噜我头发！！成鸟窝了！！”

羽生结弦莫得办法，悻悻挪开自己的猪蹄，但是看在金博洋人来的份上，又忍不住翘起嘴角说：“嘻嘻嘻，看来我那局游戏不是白赢啊~捡着这么大一便宜~”  
羽生结弦这一番话成功让金博洋记起好不容易要忘记的耻辱，想他一个游戏爱好者，计算机系一枝花，呸，最靓的草，竟然败在美色手下，真的是太耻辱了！！金博洋捂脸表示⑧想回想这件事。捂着脸挥手道：“得，你继续噜我头毛，这事儿翻篇了别提成吗！！！”奶凶奶凶的语气把羽生结弦逗出鹅叫，笑的花枝乱颤，金·我莫得感情·博·我很冷漠·洋面无表情听鹅叫并双手托脸表示我现在走还来得及吗？？？还请大家文明观鹅？？

鹅叫成功引起那群大胆猜测羽生结弦和他小男友之间爱恨情仇的选手们的注意，大家一个侧头，只见：高岭之花羽生结弦不知为何笑出鹅叫，神秘小男友冷漠旁观，这究竟是为何？！是热恋期的磨合，还是小情侣的情趣，详情请见本期的《爱情保卫战》！！

宇野昌磨最先反应过来，一个跺脚，失声痛骂：“你们看看他，说好一起找对象的！！”对，他就是哪位从头到尾哭诉的可怜唧唧小豆豆。但此时没人安慰这颗豆儿，因为……大家不都是一样！！！视若无睹的二人在灼灼目光注视不（hen）久（jiu）后终于发现惊讶转头，宇野昌磨此时已是第二次揉眼睛，第n次在心里咆哮：dog man man ！！！

长期捣鼓电脑，出门那都是生存所迫的金博洋看到这么多人，马上鸵鸟似的埋起脑袋，只留一个毛乎乎的发顶给人，羽生结弦收住鹅叫，很得体的微笑了一下，向大家道个别，就急冲冲的下冰带着人跑了，宇野昌磨在身后尔康摆手：“羽生前辈你今天下冰时间还没有到！！”但换来的是两个在视线里愈来愈小的背影，宇野昌磨再N次在心里骂道：“dog man man ！！”然后自闭的回头：

“散了吧大家，这形势咱只有被秀的份儿。”

你瞧孩子，多自闭，多可怜！！

在散了之后没多久，莫不愿透露姓名的女单选手惊讶记起：等等！！那羽生那个小男友不就是最近新来的那个工作人员吗？！

3.

那边像亡命之徒一样跑到场馆外的二人，气喘吁吁的，不知道还以为他们在逃什么追杀，金博洋也很实诚的问出了话：“ 不是，羽生我们干嘛这么跑啊？”

羽生结弦稍微喘了口气，说：“我刚刚看到教练过来了，再不跑就跑不掉了”

金博洋听的满头黑线，这理由，行！你是我对象你说啥都对！然后又想起刚刚的鸵鸟行为好似与自己来的另一个目的起了冲突，一个猛抬头：“卧槽，羽生，我刚刚是不是又鸵鸟了哎呦喂？

“是的呢，金鸵鸟？”

听到肯定回答的金鸵鸟缩了缩头表示自己下次一定会努力露出脑袋的，委屈巴巴的表情让猪蹄再一次噜上头毛，头顶传来好听的声音：“那就趁这次机会你多去和人说说话叭，来场馆的人也挺多的。”

哎呀呀，我的宝贝要和别人说话，好难受哦！！醋鹅弦在心里如是想，醋味儿要弥漫到金博洋那儿，他没有拍走噜自己头毛的猪蹄，还沉浸在自己还是是那只鸵鸟的悲伤里，听着羽生结弦语气虽然有些不对但还是闷声应答：“嗯……好……”

羽生结弦觉得自己的完美男神表情要挂不住了快，但是又不能表现出来，只能在心里咆哮：你怎么还应好呢？？！！

两人间诡异的沉默了一会儿，一个在内心咆哮，一个沉浸在悲伤里，完全没发现气氛哪不对头。羽生结弦在心里咆哮了好一会发现对方完全不理自己，伸手在金博洋眼前晃晃，半晌金博洋反应过来，才抬起头说：“哥，咋了？？我们现在去哪啊？？”

去哪？好问题，羽生结弦撑着手肘想了好一会，最后得出答案：“回家吧！反正明天有一天假呢！你等着啊，我去拿点东西！！”说完不等金博洋回答，又蹿回去了，留金博洋独自一人在原地消化羽生结弦的话：？咋的就回他家了？见父母啊？我啥礼也没带啊？现在拒绝还来得及吗？？金博洋欲哭无泪的望着场馆门口，突然特别希望羽生结弦被教练抓了回不来了，虽然他俩柜也出了，家长们也都同意了，但是这，见真人就是和视频聊天不一样啊！！况且见父母这种事，搁谁谁不紧张？？

一小会儿羽生结弦就着个书包出来了，金博洋苦涩地望着羽生结弦说：“羽生咱别第一天就这么刺激好吗？？我这啥也没带啊！！”

羽生结弦看出金博洋有些紧张了，上前牵住对方的手，打趣地说：“那你当初不也一样，让我什么也没带就去见父母了？？”一句话把金博洋堵的死死的。

行吧行吧，是我自己给自己挖的坑。

两人离开时是下午，到了仙台已是傍晚，城市被残阳照的金光熠熠，连带着人都描上一层金边。金博洋被羽生结弦牵着一步一步走，到了羽生家的时候，看着羽生结弦手忙脚乱的找了好一下钥匙最后放弃的按门铃，好不容易平复的心情瞬间又吊到了嗓子眼，“咔”地一声，门开了，一个温温柔柔的妇人迎了出来，一看是自己儿子和儿子男朋友，面上的表情更加温柔了，可金博洋还睡觉觉得紧张。

视频和真人就是不一样啊啊啊啊啊！！！

僵硬的被羽生妈妈拉进房子里，挨着羽生结弦坐在沙发上，毫无感觉的接过羽生妈妈泡的茶，做完这一系列动作金博洋都好像莫得感情的机器人，他万万没想到，平时A爆（屁）的天总关键时刻怂了，还是怂了吧唧那种。

他满脑子都是：卧槽咋办啊啊啊啊啊，咋介绍我自己啊，咋说话啊，我要不会说话啦呜呜呜呜……

脑子里的话像开了二倍速一样滑过，金博洋觉得自己需要救护车，心率急速升高，马上要不行了，直到羽生姐姐开启了话闸，她一见金博洋就是一副超惊喜的表情：“真的是你吗？！我，我超喜欢你和你朋友的造的那位虚拟偶像呢！！！”

突然被cue到自己专业的金博洋表示灰常开心，哎呦这题我会答！！

“真的吗？！谢谢你呢！！我们只是传到莫破站上没想到外国也有人看呢！！我有空和他们说他们一定很开心！！”

“没有没有，你们做的AI真的是我见过最真实最可爱的看，想不火都难啊~”姐姐一番真情实感的发言成功让羽生结弦翘起了嘴角，羽生爸妈摸不着头脑。二老心里纳闷：孩子不是说博洋就是一普通大学生吗？？怎么这样？？然后趁着他们聊的热火朝天的时候悄悄打开手机，点开浏览器，输入“金博洋”，蹦出来的东西看着相当高级。

上边写着各种年份有关于计算机的奖项，大大小小的滑都滑不完，敢情还是个厉害的。

羽生妈妈小声说：“这么优秀一孩子，怎么落到我们儿子手里了，是不是把人孩子骗来的？”

羽生爸爸一边看手机里让人眼花缭乱的介绍，一边沉着地思考了一下，说：“极有可能。”

旁边隔着一个沙发的羽生结弦打了一个喷嚏：咦？怎么会打喷嚏？没感冒啊。

tbc.


End file.
